True Colors
by Sprika Marie
Summary: Harry is deeply affected by a song sung while at the Weasleys. A small not-quite-but-mostly-songfic about Harry and Ginny. H/G


Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to WB and JKR. I am merely borrowing the characters for personal enjoyment. I doubt I even own the plot, but I do own this particular version of it. A/N at bottom.  
  
Harry dropped his trunk on the floor of Ron's room, shading his eyes from the screaming orange. "Hey, Ron."  
  
"Harry! Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"'Sokay. How's your summer been?"  
  
"Oh, not bad so far. Fred and George keep making inventions and trying to try them out on me, Percy's been his usual insufferable self, and Ginny's been acting strange...But most of that's pretty normal. Yours?"  
  
"Awful, as usual. Dudley can't get through doors anymore, and so I have to bring Dudley this and bring Dudley that...It's really gross, he can't get to the bathroom..." Harry shuddered.  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose. "That's disgusting."  
  
Harry's only reply was a fervent nodding of head. "Well, I'm starving."  
  
"Harry, it's almost lunch!"  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm not hungry."  
  
"Fine. Well, I'm hungry too, now that you mention it."  
  
The two boys walked down the hall. As they passed Ginny's room Harry could hear a loud sound coming out of her room. He turned to Ron. "What is that?"  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Something Dad found in a Muggle dump, and he bewitched it to do what it was supposed to and then music came out of it. I think Muggles call them rados."  
  
"Rados? You mean radios?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Anyway, you fiddle with a knob and different songs come out of it. Ginny thought it was fabulous and Dad gave it to her. She's now come quite attached to Muggle music."   
  
Harry chuckled at Ron's description of a radio, but he didn't want to explain it to Ron, it would take entirely too much time. Besides, he was still hungry.   
  
--------  
  
Later that week Hermione showed up at the Weasley's. Harry was quite happy to see her, but for some strange reason, she and Ron kept sneaking away to talk to each other. Or at least, that's what they said they did.  
  
Harry was really bored, and he wanted to talk to someone. Mrs. Weasley was out of the question, she would just feed him, and (for once) he wasn't hungry. He wasn't in the mood to explain Muggle objects to Mr. Weasley, be a test subject for Fred and George or listen to one of Percy's long-winded speeches. Which was what brought him to Ginny's door.   
  
He could hear music blaring out from behind the door, so he knew she was in there. He knocked, but she didn't answer. At that moment, a new song came on.  
  
I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
  
Ginny's pure voice floated through the door, singing along with the song on the radio.  
  
So don't be afraid  
To let them show me  
Your true colors  
Your true colors  
  
Harry cracked open the door and peered in. Ginny was lying on her back on her bed, her long, brilliant red hair spilling over her pillow and on to the floor. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was singing purely and solely for herself. Harry felt very much like he was intruding, but he didn't close the door.  
  
You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
And though I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
  
Surprised, Harry realized that the door was all the way open and he stepped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. The nagging feeling that he was not respecting her privacy would not go away, but he ignored it. He sat on the floor, letting Ginny's clear soprano voice mixed with the radio wash over him.  
  
In a world full of people   
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Makes you feel so small  
  
Harry felt like the song was talking to him, and his mouth broke into a sad smile as a lone silver tear rolled down his cheek. Sometimes it was so hard to do anything, to be "The Boy Who Lived" and live up to everyone's expectations...  
  
I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors   
And that's why I love you  
  
Harry opened his eyes, unshed tears making his eyes look like polished emeralds behind his glasses. Ginny was still on her bed, she had not moved. She looked like she was in a trance, except for her moving lips. Harry wished she WAS singing to him. Oh, how he wished...  
  
So don't be afraid   
To let them show me  
Your true colors  
Your true colors  
  
Harry wished he knew what his true colors were. But even if he did, he didn't know what he would do with the knowledge. People didn't want Harry, they wanted "The Boy Who Lived" Potter. Harry closed his eyes again.  
  
Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy,   
Can't remember when   
I last saw you laughing  
  
When was the last time he had laughed? It was surely before Cedric had died. He smiled, but he realized most of the time his heart just wasn't in it. He had not laughed for over 3 months, and suddenly Harry's heart longed to feel that free again.  
  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You can call me up  
Because you know I'll be there  
  
But that was just it. He didn't know if anyone WOULD be there. They could all be gone, with in the next week, next day, next hour, next minute. Voldemort was back and HE was to blame. If someone would be there, though...  
  
I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
  
Unbeknownst to Harry, Ginny had opened her eyes and had been watching the play of emotions on his face while she was singing. Depression, then longing, and then depression but a flicker of hope moved through Harry's face as she sang. In the last bit Harry's head had hung. Slowly, so as not to make any sound, Ginny got up and off the bed.   
  
So don't be afraid,   
To let them show me  
Your true colors  
Your true colors  
  
Harry lifted his head. Ginny's clear voice was right next to his ear. Opening his eyes, he saw Ginny sitting right next to him. And as he had wished earlier, she WAS singing to him. For him.  
  
Your true colors  
Are beautiful  
Like a rainbow...  
  
The Ginny's voice trailed off, her eyes shining. She clearly meant what was she was singing. In the background, the music from the radio was just soft "doom, doom, doos" from a guitar, slowly getting softer and softer.   
  
Ginny whispered, "And that's why I love you..."  
  
Harry looked into her gorgeous brown eyes, and realized that little Ginny with a crush on "The Boy Who Lived" Potter was gone, and in her place stood a young beautiful girl who, he felt deep in his heart, loved Harry. He leaned over, not fully knowing what he was doing, and planted a light kiss on her lips.  
  
A young girl and young boy sat in a room, perfectly content to just be in each other's company. The girl who had always loved the boy for simply being Harry, and the boy who began to love the girl for knowing him.  
  
"Doom, doom, doo..."  
  
A/N: As you can tell, from all my different stories (If you've read any of the rest of them) I'm not on any particular ship. I prefer Ron/Hermione, and I think it's what's going to happen in the canon, but fanfiction is not here to stay perfectly true to canon. This came to me because my choir has just begun singing this song, and it was stuck in my head. It just seemed like something Ginny would sing, and this was born. It's not quite what I thought it would be, but I like it better, I think. And as always, please please please review, if you are an author, you know how good it is to get reviews. BTW, if you like my writing, and would like another H/G story from me, go read "Petite Derrieres, Ickle Ronnikin and A Love Story" and vote for H/G. I'm taking polls between D/G and H/G! Once again, I ask you, beg you, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh, and if I get lots of reviews asking me to continue, I will try to think up a way to do so. Ideas would be very welcome.  
  
This is a re-posting, I caught a bunch of mistakes that I wanted to fix, so if this looks familiar, it probably is. Review anyway!   
  
Here's to the people who reviewed last time!:  
  
BballStardust23 - Thank you! *big smiles* I'll see if I can think up a way to continue this!  
eos - Eee! *grins happily* Oh, good! I hoped it would be sweet, but I wasn't sure if it would be. Thanks for reassuring me!  
Sea Of Fire and Pink Tiger - Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it! Sorry about the guy you liked...Maybe he'll notice you. Keep hoping!  
looky - Thanks!  
~*~13~*~ - Thank you, I'm glad you love it!  
dd - I'm really glad you liked it so much, that's what its here for!  
Kathy - You're the best, thank you ever so much!  
kitty - Well, I guess the over all census was 'sweet'! I'm so glad!  
stark-raving-loony - Aaah! Wow! *claps* Thank you for putting me on AuthorAlert...Have you been reading PDIRALS?  
Juliana Wright - Yes, I think so too!  
Unshed Tears - A spin-off for each couple? Hmmm...That's a good idea!   
Timena - You get the longest review award! :) Thank you, no matter how biased you are, I always welcome feedback! Gaah! JK, take a page from MY fic? *falls over* Wow......I am so complemented, though I'm sure I don't deserve it!  
  
And again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
